callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thermal Scope
About The Thermal Scope is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. When aiming down the sight enemy soldiers show up in solid white and everything else in a gray scale. Because it see's body temperature the player using it can see enemy soldiers through smoke. The Thermal Scope can be used on Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and LMG's. It is similar to the thermal sights on the AC-130, Chopper Gunner, and the Predator Missile. The Thermal Scope can be countered by the Cold-Blooded perk. The overall view through the sight is smaller than looking down a sniper scope and ACOG, but you can hold your breath like the sniper scope. This attachment also doesn't work well on snowy maps as the snow will show up white also. Best used if you fire you weapon in bursts while aiming down the sight. Obtaining The Thermal Scope can be unlocked for all Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, LMGs and SMGs. Unlocked when you get 20 kills while looking down an ACOG sight. Trivia *The crosshairs seem to be slightly inaccurate with a Sniper Rifle, as well as poor recoil representation through the scope, particularly for the Barrett .50cal. *When looking at snow through a thermal camera, the snow will appear very light-grey because the image you see through the Thermal Scope is actually just a grey-scale image rather than a true heat-sensitive image - This is highly innacurate as it should be near pitch-black. This limits the player's ability to see well with the thermal scope on snowy maps. *When looking at an enemy equipped with a Riot Shield equipped through thermal sights, the riot shield also appears white hot for some reason. *If you are wearing a Ghillie suit obtained through the Ghillie in the Mist challenge, your ghillie suit will not glow. *In reality, when looking through a thermal scope, one's equipment, such as ballistic vests and spare mags, would not glow white, but this feature was probably excluded from the in-game version for ease of use. *The ability to steady the sights was obviously intended for sniper rifles, but you can still steady the sights when the Thermal Scope is attached to an Assault Rifle. Unfortunately, the effect only apllies to the first shot, and the sights will become less accurate after the breath is released, much like a sniper scope. However, this can be useful when using the FAL in Hardcore since you can make accurate, long-distance, one-shot kills without having to use a sniper rifle. *When using a scoped weapon upon mounting a minigun you are able to hold breath, although it seems to have no effect on accuracy. *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, but this attachment is not usable online. *The single-player variant of the thermal scope, although aesthetically the same, has no zoom. This could be a glitch. *When the enemy sets off an EMP and you have a thermal scope on your weapon the red lines will still show but the rest of the scope will be as if looking down a normal sniper scope but slightly blurry. *Chickens do not light up white. *The thermal scope is unrealistic in one way because if you kill somebody within a couple of seconds his body goes from white to black, whereas in real life the body would be white for a while because it still has heat left in it. Also, the scope is unrealistic because in real life you would not be able to use it while looking through a window- The scope can't see heat through a window because the glass would block the heat signatures. *Teammates will have a flashing strobe, similar to the ones used in Death From Above to mark teammates. *Cpl. Dunn is seen using this attachment extensively. *It's more common to find a thermal scope than a regular sniper scope in Core game modes because it is seen to make sniping "easier" as target spotting when everyone is using Stopping Power is very easy. *Flags being carried by players appear white hot. *Killstreaks don't emit heat Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer